<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost in the Dark by were_lemur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157380">Lost in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur'>were_lemur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Shatterpoint - Matthew Stover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Community: tpm_100, Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Post-Shatterpoint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mace goes to visit Depa.  </p><p>For tpm_100's prompt: Lost</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Depa Billaba &amp; Mace Windu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he returned to the Temple after his latest mission, Mace's first stop was at the medical wing. The Healer on duty gave him a quick, tight-lipped shake of the head; no change.</p><p>He used the long walk to Depa's room to steel himself. By the time he sat down beside her bed, he was all Jedi calm. He took her limp hand in his.</p><p>Her fingers didn't even twitch.</p><p>He felt the hot tightness in his throat. <i>There is no passion, there is peace.</i> But how could he possibly be at peace while Depa was lost in the dark?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>